Sent to the Hosptial
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: oneshot. After protecting Tea, Yugi is sent to the hospital.Dread for her friendcrush, she sits on one of the benches only to meet him once again. YugiTéa


**A/N: Hi guys! Long time no see! Been a while with no one shots huh? Well, for those of you who enjoy my YugiTéa one-shots please enjoy!**

"Sent to the Hospital"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Téa and Yugi

Rated k+ (expect maybe two or three bad words)

Romance/? (Maybe Drama)

Summary: one-shot. After protecting Téa from a mugger, Yugi's sent to the hospital. Dread for her friend/crush, she sits on one of the benches only to meet him once again. YugiTéa

(Do Not Own Yu Gi Oh!)

"_HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" The teen yelled, kicking and trying to fight while calling for someone to come to her aid. The man's grip on her hair tightened and gave an extra pull, knocking her off her feet. The female stared up at the man, eyes beginning to fill with tears. _

"_SHUT UP BITCH!" He spat, slapping her across the face. From that hit you were sure to get a bruise. "Now keep quiet! This won't take very long." He smirked and threw her inside an alley._

'_Why is this happening to me?' Téa thought All she remembered was going to school, going to the Game Shop and when returning home, this rapist comes and grabs her! Yup, her normal day schedule with an added event of getting rape._

"_HELP! PLEASE! SOMEBODY!" At that moment she was kicked in the face; red liquid coming out of her mouth and nose. He continued to grin as he lay on top of her, licking off the blood that dripped across her face. "Yup," he muttered. "This won't take very long."_

"_TEA!!!!" 'Yugi?' She and the male looked up and quickly the man got off; only do to the fact that Yugi kicked him in the face._

"_Yugi?" she repeated, eyes wide. She had never seen Yugi like this before. Soon, the boy got to his knees. His eyes showing pure concern. "Téa? Are you alright?"_

_Before she had time to answer, her best friend was punched. _

"_YUGI!" The girl cried; tears once more showing. However, the abuser tossed the boy over, crashed to the wall Téa was against. _

_She screamed with dread as she looked over to her friend. "YUGI! YUGI! SAY SOMETHING!" _

_But the King of Games remained motionless, just breathing was the only thing he was doing. She soon rested his head against her breast, arms going around his body to shelter and protect from the man's grasp. He only seemed to chuckle. "Alright cutie, lets make a deal huh?"_

_He soon pulled out a weapon, obviously a gun and pointed it to the pair. "You let me fuck with ya, and I'll promise not to kill ya nor your scrawny little boyfriend. Deal?"_

_She glared at the man, orbs of determination meeting his with a slight of fear. Her grip around the boy tightened, not agreeing with his tensions._

"_Alright! Have it your way! I wonder if I could get a headshot from here."_

_Téa closed her eyes, embracing herself for the pain. Quick memories of her life flashed within her mind before remembering the one thing she'll regret the most; never telling Yugi for what she felt for him was more than friendship. She whispered softly to him. "Good bye Yugi. I love you."_

"_Get ready to die bitch!" But before the man shot at her, she suddenly felt a hand clutch to her shirt. The woman slowly opened her eyes to see Yugi rising from her arms. The rapist was stunned as well. "What the- I thought I K.O.'d you!" _

_But the undersized teen stood tall, a challenging stare was shot at the man before he flung his arms open. "You can't hurt her while I'm here." Yugi responded to unasked question, informing him that he'll protect her._

_Once more, the older character smirked. "Fine with me! I'll just have ta kill ya too!" _

_The danger was launched, heading for the boy who stood with no tension of leaving his friend. "YUGI!" Téa grabbed him by the shirt, anxious to pull her love down before the arrow hit its target. _

_However, that goal was not accomplished. Though the bullet missed its destination, it did not mean Yugi was left with no injury. It had cut his shoulder-badly-as blood burst out._

'_Oh no!' She caught him as he fell, clutching onto him as tears were released freely. "YUGI!" She sobbed; she wrapped her arms around the boy once more, not caring if his blood covered her hand. _

_Before the man could do anymore damage, the sirens were heard. The rapist turned backwards, skin becoming ashen. "Oh shit!" And ran away._

_But the girl did not paid attention to him; she was only focused on her friend's aid. She rocked him back and forth, trying to keep him awake. "Come on Yugi." She whispered. "Don't leave me. You have to stay. You'll be alright."_

_Yugi's gaze slowly opened, his eyelids heavy with sleep and pain. "T-t-t-Téa?"_

"_Yes Yugi?"_

"_Did you…"_

"_Did I what?" She panicked, noticing that he was fighting to stay conscious. _

"_Did you…" His voice died out, do to the sounds of the police and the sirens yelling._

(Scene Change)

"It's my entire fault." Téa whispered; her face hiding in her palms. She sniffed; her chest breathing heavily as she inhaled and exhaled. "I shouldn't have let him stand. I should have turned him the other direction so I could protect him with my back." Tears freely came down her face, not noticing patients and visitors walking around the area; she did not even notice the one patient who stood no more than five feet from her. "Yugi, I'm so sorry…"

"About what?" A weak reply came. Her breath was caught in her throat, stunned as her sorrow gaze met a pair of tiresome lavender eyes. "Yugi?"

There he was and he looked like how she had seen him a few minutes ago. Expect, his eyes were open and walking towards her. The boy still wore the hospital suit they had dressed him in and had a bruise in his face. On his shoulder, she knew, was stitched skin from preventing more blood to escape.

He smiled softly, reaching her and sitting besides the female. Yugi stared off in her face before his hand lifted up, wiping away her tears. The girl instantly blushed and the boy had to grin at her reaction.

Soon though, she turned the other way; trying to hide her face. Blinking, he placed a hand on Téa's shoulder. "Téa? What's wrong?" He inquired.

She did not turn, nor look at his direction but firmly answered, "Why are you here?"

He was confounded; obviously not expecting that. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Téa…I…I don't what to say-"

"It's a simple question Yugi!" The female snapped, swirling around to face her injured friend; upset and worried eyes glaring at him. "You're supposed to be in the hospital bed! Sleeping, recovering! Not pushing yourself to meet the first who caused you this!"

He shook his head. "Téa, don't be silly. You didn't do this-"

"But it was because of me that you're in here!"

"No, it's not." Yugi informed her strongly. "It was my choice to protect from that mugger and it was my choice to protect you from getting wounded from that bullet."

"But----but you always protect." She encountered, whispering. "And for that reason, you always get hurt."

"I don't care Téa. I don't care what happens to me. As long as you're safe, that's all that matters to me."

"But what if…" The woman swallowed, more tears breaking out. "What if you die trying to save me? I could and will never be able to live afterwards. I care about you that much…" Her voice faded, staring off into her crush's gaze, not noticing his arms wrap around her until her head rested on his chest. One arm stayed around her shoulder and the other went through her hair, stroking her softly.

"Téa, if that were to happen…then I would be glad." He told her. "Not glad that I died but glad that I was able to keep you safe. I would rather die helping you than die of old age because then I know that I did something right. You mean a lot to me too Téa, that's way I wouldn't mind giving up my life for yours. If you're not by my side, then there's no point in going on."

Her stared at him again, "Yugi…"

"There was something I wanted to ask," Yugi stated, still keeping her close. "It was back when I was knocked out, both before I got shot and while I was in the hospital room…"

'_Where am I?' Yugi asked no one, gazing around his surroundings. There was nothing but darkness around him. 'Why am here?' Something quick flashed in his mind; a punch was shown and his finally sight was a brunette. Panic stroke through him as he remembered what happened. Téa was still left with the rapist! 'I have to go and save her!' _

_Suddenly, a vivid light appeared above him, shining so intense that the boy had to shield his eyes with his arm. After a moment, the light's ray lowered down and he felt something warm around his body. 'What's going on?_

"Good bye Yugi." _Soft words were spoken to him, knowing who said them._

'_Téa?'_ _He received no respond but three other words._

"I love you."

'_Wait…what! Téa what's going on?'_

"Get ready die bitch!" _The rapist's voice come in and suddenly realized what was happening. He could fell her shivering. 'No…TTTTTTEEEEEAAAA!' The light soon covered the entire place._

_(Scene Change) _

_Yugi awoke again, his gaze looking around his surroundings again before realizing he was back at that place again. 'Why do I keep coming here?' He asked himself, getting ready to stand. But when he used one of his arms for support, pain shot through him and he quickly clenched onto it. 'Why does it hurt?'_

"Yugi, come back."

"Come on pal, you ca make it."

"Don't die on us man…"

_He recognized those three voices_; _'Téa? Joey? Tristan?' _

"Please Yugi please…" _'Téa?_'

"We have to go buddy but we'll be back in the morn'in."

"Take care. Téa, you coming too?"

"I'm going to stay here for a few minutes, okay?"

"Alright, nite Téa."

"Good Night."

_The boy could hear a door closing. 'Téa?'_

"Yugi, please forgive." _Her voice came into motion._ "I'm sorry you're in here. I guess if I knew how to take care of myself you wouldn't be here, huh?"

'_Téa don't talk like that!'_

"I guess I could never be a good friend by placing you in danger or better yet, I could never your girlfriend."

_He was about to shout something else when his ears picked up on what she had said. 'What?'_

"I had always liked you, you know? But I could never compete against girls who duel like Rebecca. You probably like her more than you'll ever like me."

'_Téa…'He wanted to tell her it wasn't true but couldn't do to the fact she continued._

"The point is…I love you. And not as a friend but…beyond that. You'll probably be laughing right now but I can't help it. You're an amazing guy Yugi Moto and I hope you find the right girl…"

_She stopped and Yugi could hear her footsteps walking away_. "Get better Yugi, please…"

'_Wait…Téa!'_

_Obviously she couldn't hear him and the new sound was the door opening and re-closing. 'Téa!' _

(Scene Change)

The female couldn't stop blushing after all he told her; she felt embarrassed that he heard all what she was telling him while he was unconscious.

"I soon woke up after that, wanting to talk to you but you had already left the room. I looked outside my window and spotted you on this bench. But the question is…do you really love me?" He whispered, searching in her eyes for any negative emotion. Yet in her eyes he found nothing truth and bits of sadness.

"Yes…" She responded, looking down.

"Then why are sad?" He asked tenderly, taking on of her hands into his. She hesitantly stared into his eyes. "Because…I know you don't feel the same. You only love me as a friend."

"Really now?" Yugi smirked softly, "If I wasn't in love with you, would I have been this?"

"Done-"

Soft lips pressed against her own, her eyes widening while his closed. Soon, she mimicked his actions and pressed harder against his.

Minutes later, they broke up, needing oxygen through their bodies. They gaze lovely into one another's eyes before Yugi embraced her and rested his head on her shoulder. "I love you Téa," he whispered sheepishly to her. "Never regret it."

Returning his embrace, she wrapped her arms around his waist and replied, "I love you too Yugi."

They stayed like for along; enjoying each other in one other's arms. Téa slowly opened her eyes, feeling his hot breath against her shoulder and the feel of his chest rising and exhaling at her own chest. She smiled tenderly, raising a hand to stroke his hair. "Thank you Yugi…" She whispered him, continuing to smile as she too closed her eyes.

(End)

**A/N: Well, that's it everyone! What you think? Please review and Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Til another update,**

**Dark Shining Light **


End file.
